1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a thermoelectric temperature control unit with a first Peltier element and a second Peltier element, each of which has a first surface and a second surface, whereby the first surface is arranged adjacent or opposite to the second surface, whereby the Peltier elements are each connected with the first surface to a first cover plate and are connected with the respective second surface to a second cover plate, whereby heat can be supplied at least via one of the cover plates and heat can be removed via the other cover plate.
2. Description of the Background Art
Motor vehicles with electric additional drives or fully electric drives generally require electrical energy storage devices. Electrical energy can be temporarily stored and kept available in these energy storage devices.
Depending on the operating situation and ambient conditions, these energy storage devices must be heated or cooled. This is especially necessary in order to always keep the energy storage devices within a defined temperature window in which they operate optimally. Too high temperatures in particular can lead to damage and premature aging of the energy storage devices. Too low temperatures have a negative effect on performance.
Temperature control units are known in the conventional art which function with the use of the thermoelectric properties of Peltier elements. In this regard, Peltier elements either generate a temperature difference at two of their interfaces based on an applied voltage or generate an electrical voltage based on an existing temperature difference.
In each case the Peltier elements have a side with a high temperature level and a side with a lower temperature level in relative terms. Thermal stresses, which can lead to damage to the thermoelectric temperature control unit, arise within the thermoelectric temperature control unit based on this different temperature level.
A disadvantage in the solutions in the conventional art is particularly that insufficient precautions are taken to prevent the occurrence of thermal stresses in the thermoelectric temperature control unit or at least to reduce these so far that no damage to the thermoelectric temperature control unit and particularly to the Peltier elements occurs.